Dante's Inferno: Return To Damnation
by Dark459
Summary: The story I'm writing about is what happened after the game of Dante's Inferno. I hope you like it. Also, leave some reviews and tell me what you think of the story and what should I change. Please and thank you. x x Smile
1. Prologue: The Nightmare Returns

Dante's Inferno: Return To Damnation

Prologue: The Nightmare Returns

My name is Dante Alighieri, a Templar Knight of the Third Crusade and a Poet. Years have past after I saved my beloved Beatrice's soul from being Lucifer's one way ticket out of Hell. I stayed in Hell to prevent Lucifer from escaping his prison, and meeting my fate in Hell, by walking straight to Mount Purgatory. I mourn and pray for my freedom to reunite with my beloved Beatrice, but I know that I must stay in Hell and be punished for the sins I have committed.

I have been walking on Mount Purgatory for nearly four centuries, knowing no faith, no glory, and no salvation. An endless march to eternity and damnation was my final judgment for my sins. I stopped to have a breather, but before I could go on further. I fell on my knees and stood there, praying to God one last time to beg for forgiveness for the sins I had committed. I also beg to him if I could see my beloved Beatrice, one last time.

I almost gave up hope, until suddenly a flash of light shined upon me. I put my right hand to block the light and then I couldn't believe who I saw right in front of me, it was my beloved Beatrice. Tears came down on my face, and they were tears of joy. She looked the same way when I save her soul from Lucifer, Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. She was wearing this beautiful white dress and an emerald necklace that made her look like the angels that I had vision in my mind, and she also had that beautiful smile of hers. I stood up and started walking towards her; I hugged her and put my face upon her lap. I also was telling her how much I missed her and how was this possible that she was in back in Hell.

She told me that God heard my prayer and granted me forgiveness for my sins, and he also granted me to see her one last time before I could rest in peace. I was happy at first, but then I realized something. I told her to tell God thanks for forgiving me and for letting me see her for one last time, but I would rather stay in Hell to prevent Lucifer from escaping from his prison. She looked at me in confusion, but I told her that she would understand someday.

I stood up and offer her my hand so I can help her get up the floor. She said that she had to leave, and I told her that it would be a good idea. She put her left hand on my right cheek and told me that we would see each other again someday; I shook my head in agreement. She turned around, spread angel wings, and started to fly away. Before she left, she turned her head to look at me and said that she loved me, whether I was in Heaven or Hell, she would always love me. I told her that I loved her too.

Then she turned her head forward and started to get closer to the light. The light got brighter the closer she got, and then she vanished in thin air. Leaving nothing but darkness behind, I smiled and started my endless march to eternity and damnation. After a while of walking, I stopped. Feeling tired, I lied down on the ground and fell asleep. After countless hours of sleep, I started having dreams of me and my beloved Beatrice living happily on the world of the living. Then in a few minutes, my dream turned into a nightmare. I dreamt that Lucifer wed my beloved Beatrice and roamed free in the world of the living, bringing Havoc and Chaos.

I woke up from my nightmare and had to make sure that Lucifer was still in his prison. I stood up and went to see Lucifer. By the time I got there, Lucifer was still in his prison. I sighed in relief. Lucifer looked at me and smiled. He was, how you would say, Evil beyond recognition. He was a giant terrible beast with three faces, one red, one black, and one pale yellow, and he also he had six wings. He was rather large, with the exception that he was waist deep trapped in a pool of ice. He told me if I had a good night sleep, I looked at him with a serious facial expression. He laughed in amusement and told me that he could see the rage in my eyes.

I simply ignored him, making him laugh in amusement even more. I hated Lucifer with a passion for trying to wed my beloved Beatrice and trying to dethrone God, but I managed to defeat him and put him back into his prison. Then I noticed that Lucifer had something in his left hand, he had the tapestry that I had sewn into my body right before I met and killed Death. He gave me an offer that he said I couldn't refuse; he said he could give me my life back if I released him from his prison. I refused his offer and said that I would rather stay in Hell to prevent him from ever escaping his prison.

Before he could say anything to change my mind, there was an explosion in the distance. I was looking around to see if the explosion was near his prison, but the whole place looked undisturbed. He started laughing and said that it must be some Satanist trying to free him from his prison so that he could turn the world into darkness; I feared that he might be telling the truth. I needed to go to Limbo, the First Circle of Hell, to see who was trying to get in Hell to free Lucifer from his prison. Before I left I saw something familiar in the distance, it was Death's Scythe frozen in a corner. I went to it, clenched my right hand into a fist, and broke the ice to get the weapon from its icy prison. Then Lucifer said that he had something for me before I left, he raised his left hand with the tapestry. He snapped his fingers from his right hand and the tapestry disappeared. In a moments notice, I felt an excruciating pain in my chest and torso. When I looked, the tapestry was sewn in my body again and I felt blood dripping down my body. I was bleeding because of that.

Lucifer said that I should put it back on my body because it suited me. I couldn't say anything back to him because I was in so much pain, so I left without a word. I was running to every single obstacle from every circle of Hell to get to Limbo, not even stopping for a breather, to stop who ever was trying to get into Hell, before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rise of the Unholy Deity

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Unholy Deity

My heart was racing fast as I was running towards Limbo, only having the thought of stopping whoever was trying to enter Hell. Finally I reached Limbo only to find out who was the treacherous soul trying to free Lucifer from his prison, it was non other than Vladimir Tepes Dracula. Also know in his country of Romania as Vlad the Impaler, the most feared warrior in history, even more feared than Attila the Hun.

The man had some kind of deathly presence around him that made his enemies fear him in battle, I was feeling that fear right now. He was wearing some kind of Persian looking armor that made him look Inhuman, and a great Broadsword on its sheath in his right side of his waist. He had long dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and olive white skin. He looked at me like he was trying to figure me out; it almost looked like he was examining me.

"Ah… You must be Dante Alighieri, The Might of God. I've heard so much about you, your name is legendary on the scrolls of history," said Vladimir with a smile. I just stood there and nodded. He looked at me and started laughing in amusement.

"Why the silence, Dante?" he said in curiosity, "It's just the pleasure of meeting the legendary Vladimir Tepes Dracula, the greatest and most feared conqueror in the world. You live by the title of Vlad the Impaler." He smiled in amusement and nodded in agreement.

"May I ask you something," I said in curiosity, "What is it my young fellow friend?" he said. "Why are you here? What is your purpose of being here in Hell?"

"To free Lucifer from his prison, what else would I be here for?" he said. Then he noticed that I was putting a very good grip on my weapon, as if I was ready to strike him down at that spot. "Are you really going to fight me?" he said in amusement.

"If it means stopping from freeing Lucifer from his prison, then yes." He looked at me with a strange look on his face that it looked like there was rage in his eyes, and then he just smiled at me. "Well then, I guess this means that I have to get my hands dirty before freeing my lord from his icy prison," he said with a serious tone. With a moments notice, he drew his Broadsword form his sheath and prepared himself for battle.

I readied myself for battle too, and I made the first move. I charged at him with my weapon readied to strike him down, until suddenly he parried my strike and then he punched me in the gut with a tremendous force that he knocked me out in one blow. I was dreaming again, the same dream as the last time, before it became the same nightmare as the last time. Then I woke up in terror and was gasping for air. I was looking around to see if Vladimir was still there, but all I saw was the front gate of Hell. I stood up and started running towards Treachery, the Ninth Circle of Hell, to see if I wasn't too late.

The only thing I had in my mind was to stop Vladimir form freeing Lucifer from his prison, I had to prevent Lucifer's rise to power. By the time I got to Treachery, it was already too late. Vladimir was already there and he was chanting in Latin, the dead language of the ancients. While he was chanting, the ice surrounding Lucifer was starting to break. Before I could act, the ice started to break even faster than before. I ran towards Vladimir trying to strike him down before he could finish the chanting, but it was too late.

The ice surrounding Lucifer broke and he was free from his prison, I failed to prevent Lucifer from his icy prison. Lucifer rose from his prison and flew to the world of the living to start his reign of destruction upon the humans, and release his hellish army upon the world of men. Vladimir followed his "master" and helps him on his reign of destruction. I fell to my knees and felt hopeless because I didn't stop Vladimir from releasing Lucifer, but I couldn't give up yet.

I raced to Limbo to get to the front gate of Hell. I got to the gate and exited Hell, returning to the world of the living. When I got there, Lucifer's reign had already started. Bodies of innocents and soldiers laid there, I felt guilt for letting Vladimir do his biding. Then in the distance I saw a glittering item from afar, something familiar. As I went there to see what the item was, fear took over me.

It was the emerald necklace my beloved Beatrice was wearing when I saw her, tears came down. I picked up the necklace. My hands were shaking; the thought of my beloved Beatrice being dead was horrifying in my mind. I clenched my hand into a fist while having the necklace in my hand; I felt rage taking over my body. I denied the thought of my beloved Beatrice being dead. I put the necklace in my pouch, and went to the nearest church. I went inside the church and dipped the crucifix in Holy Water, the same crucifix that my beloved Beatrice gave to me before I was condemned in damnation.

I went to my knees and prayed to God to grant me eternal salvation, and the might to defeat Vladimir and Lucifer once and for all. I stood up and left the church, knowing that God might grant me my prayer. I grabbed Death's Scythe and started my journey to stop Vladimir and put Lucifer back to his icy prison. I knew that I might not survive, but that's a chance I'm willing to take.


	3. Chapter 2: Redemption

Chapter 2: Redemption

The first thing I had to do was to figure out where Lucifer is to end his reign of terror in the world of men, and that was being a problem for me. Then I saw something in distance, and it was moving away from me. I went to see what it was and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was an Archangel. He was badly wounded and he was missing one of his wings, he was in a lot of pain.

I offered him my assistance to help him up, and he gladly accepted my offer. I carried him to a near tree so I can tend his wounds; he thanked me for helping him. I tended his wounds and told him that he needed to rest for while, and he said it was a good idea.

"What is your name Templar?" the Archangel asked in curiosity, "My name is Dante Alighieri." His eyes widened when I told him my name. "You're Dante Alighieri?" he said, "You know me?" I said in curiosity. "Why yes, I was sent here to help you find Lucifer and Vladimir Tepes Dracula. I heard you were defeated by Vladimir trying to prevent him from releasing Lucifer," said the Archangel.

I felt grief and guilt when he said that, the world was ending because I couldn't stop Vladimir from freeing Lucifer from his prison. The Archangel noticed that I was feeling guilty because of what happened to the world of the living.

"Don't feel bad for yourself; it's not your fault," he said while patting my back, "How could it not be my fault? I wasn't strong enough to stop Vladimir from freeing Lucifer!" I said with guilt and rage. "I feel your pain, just now I fought Vladimir and lost to him," said the Archangel with a sad look on his face. I was shocked that Vladimir even defeated an Archangel, and Archangels are powerful beings that are superior and excel in close combat.

"What is your name Archangel?" I said in curiosity, "My name is Saint Michael," he said. "Saint Michael, you're _the_ Saint Michael. The Avenging Angel that punishes those of evil deeds?" I said in amazement.

He nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe that I was talking to one of the most famous historical figures from the Bible, the Avenging Angel Saint Michael himself. Then I saw something move in the corner of my eye and I turned around to see what it was, Saint Michael did the same thing.

We prepared ourselves to fight off whatever thing was going to attack us, and we had to time it right to strike at it. We turned around and couldn't believe what we saw, it was nothing but a child covered in blood. The child got near me and nearly fainted, I stretched my arms to catch him when he almost fell to the ground. The child looked like he had been for weeks without rest; he also looked like he hasn't eaten in days.

I asked the child what happened, but the child was too weak and scared to tell me. Saint Michael asked me to hand the boy to him, I carried the boy towards him and he gladly took the boy from my arms. Saint Michael asked the boy what happened, but the boy shook in fear. He told the boy that it was going to be okay, and that nothing is going to harm him. The boy relaxed and took a deep breath, and then he told us what happened. The boy said that a giant three-faced demon rose from the ground, and brought death and destruction in its wake. I knew what the child was talking about; he was talking about Lucifer bringing Darkness over the land.

The boy was going to tell us something else, but he shivered in fear thinking of what he was going to tell us. Saint Michael asked him what it was, but it was too late. The child stopped breathing, and died in Saint Michaels arms. I felt anger raging through me, and thinking how cruel and evil the hearts of men have to bring pain in those of pure hearts. Saint Michael gently put his hand over the child's eyes, and softly closed the child's eyes in honor that the dead may rest in peace without seeing the world torn in grief.

"What do we do now, Sir Dante?" he said while laying the child on the ground, "We have to put an end to this, once and for all," I said in anger. "How?" he said curiously, "We need help from the greatest heroes of our time," I said. Saint Michael knew of what I was talking about, and smiled back at me. "I know just the heroes to get," he said while smiling, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get our heroes!" I said in agreement.

Then Saint Michael and I left to find the greatest heroes of our time, but first we needed to know which one we would find first. He told me that we should start on Sparta to find the lost soul of Leonidas, the great King of Sparta. We both agreed and left to Sparta, to find Leonidas and convince him to help us defeat Lucifer and Vladimir Tepes to end this time of suffering. And to bring salvation to the world of the living.


End file.
